The Other Side of Life
by PrincessKooh
Summary: Another Naruko fic. Naruto becomes a girl for good by messing up a  new Jutsu. What now
1. Chapter 2

The Other Side Of Life

Wow so many hits *Gasp* and even a few faves and alerts. You all rock. Thanks to your motivation here is chapter two just for you guys. So enjoy this juicy tidbit from your authoress ^^

OH and sorry for any OOCness but obviously it falls in line with the story. Also as with may fanfics some events from the series may be altered or totally different such as the OC I will be throwing in hehehe

On with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 2: Shopping surprise! Learning the Ropes

Naruto or rather Naruko and Sakura finished in the first shop. Sakura was still fuming about Naruko's breast size.

"Now where to Sakura" asked Naruko snapping the pink haired ninja out of her anti Naruko tirade.

"Well since you made us spend most of the money on a couple of extra outfits I guess it's time for dinner" said Sakura looking at the setting sun. With that the two headed once more to Ichiraku after some coaxing from Naruko.

"Ah back again Naruko" greeted Ayame and a happier Teuchi. "At least there's some hope for my retirement" said Teuchi going into daydream mode.

"Actually I think I will just take two bowls tonight old man" said Naruko. Teuchi immediately came out his dream and sulked.

"My poor retirement down the drain" he cried as he started on the two girl's food.

Soon the food was ready and they both ate. Sakura had to lecture Naruko on not eating like a glutton now that he is a she. Just as the two were nearly done another person entered. Everyone nearly had to do a double take. Sakura spoke first.

"Damn it Naruto why are you using a shadow clone now of all times" yelled Sakura pointing at a woman in her mid 20's that could best be described as an older version of Naruto's sexy jutsu. She was about 5 inches taller than the sexy jutsu however and her hair was straight coming down her back to her waist. Her breasts were slightly larger than Naruko's at present. She wore a black shirt similar to Hinata's that showed her stomach and belly button. Over top of that was an orange vest, short of a cross between Gai's and Naruto's, and lastly she wore a pink mini skirt similar to Temari's with fish net stalking to match and pink sandals.

She even sounded a little like Naruko when she spoke.

"Hey pinky FYI I am not a clone you silly twit. I just happen to be Naruto's older sister" said the young woman. Sakura froze for a minute trying to process this information before it was too much. She fainted like Hinata around Naruto minus the glow in the dark red face.

"Huh? M-my sister" said Naruko in shock having no knowledge of any siblings. Just then Kakashi entered his uncovered eye going wide.

"Y-you" he stammered.

"Ha long time no see eh Kakashi" asked the woman. There was a brief silence before she spoke again. "Ahem maybe we should continue this little reunion at the Hokage mansion. After all little miss bubble gum brains here may need some tending to plus it seems that a certain blonde bimbo here is using jutsu to impersonate my brother or me and failing badly" she said picking up Sakura and sending a death glare at Naruko.

"Uh well actually you see the thing is.. The woman cut him off. "We can finish the later. For now just get your damn as in gear and bring the blonde bimbo with you" said the woman crossly.

*At the Hokage Mansion in Tsunade's office*

"H-how are you possibly alive" asked Tsunade in shock as an old face entered the office carrying a just now waking up Sakura and being tailed by Naruko and Kakashi.

"Now now Tsu-Tsu is that anyway to greet a former pupil miss big shot Hokage" asked the woman dropping the now awakened pink ninja on the floor.

"Ouch! Hey that hurt and how dare you speak to milady that way" yelled Sakura.

The woman smiled. "So I guess bubble gum brain and little miss flat chest over there are your newest students eh sensei" inquired the woman looking at Shizune.

"I asked you damn question" yelled Tsunade.

"Ha the answer is simple master. You see during the time that I was a miss nin after that incident with the nine tails I sought out and located the Fox tribe. Though Kyuubi may be their king there are still a few fox demon left. While I was there I entered into a pact with them similar to the one the toad sage has with his toads and Kakashi with his hounds. Since I was so young and the foxes in danger without their king I was taught a Jutsu to give them their own place but I had to seal the nine tails brother and their second in command within me. In short that day you thought you saw me die I had the protection of all the fox demons as well as the regenerative powers of my own nine tails" she explained.

Tsunade, Kakashi and Shizune were all wide eyed while Naruko and Sakura looked lost from being out of the loop.

"Umm can someone tell us what the hell is going on" asked Naruko.

"Oh yeah I nearly forgot about you little miss bimbo. So then Tsunade what's with this little blonde brat here pretending to be either me or a bad impersonation my brother" asked the woman.

Tsunade smirked. "Actually it's a real funny story. In fact I was going to tell Kakashi it sooner or later. You see believe it or not that brat is your brother Naruto or rather he used to be" said Tsunade.

The woman went wide eyed. "R-really? And what do you mean used to be" she asked looking at the blonde.

"Well you see that's what I was going to tell Kakashi about. I was teaching dumbass there a new jutsu for an upcoming mission. However the idiot messed up a hand sign and is now permanently stuck as a girl for the rest of her life" explained Tsunade.

A perverted grin formed under Kakashi's mask. The woman looked at Naruko shocked then walked up to her examining her.

"So then I guess that makes you my little sister now instead of my brother? Ha I wanted a sister anyway ever since our elder brother used to pick on me" said the woman.

Naruko shot her a death glare but dropped it quickly with a confused look. "Wait brother" she asked.

Sakura finally spoke. "Just answer us! What exactly aren't you telling us milady" said Sakura.

"Well you see the fact is it was never mentioned because they were both missing nin but Naruko has two elder siblings. A brother and a sister. Narumi here is 23 and a rather skilled ninja. Her brother Nara is 26 and has been a missing nin for some time while Narumi was presumed dead in a battle with the Akatski and the seven swordsmen. Neither have seen Naruto since the day of his birth" said Tsunade.

"Okay so then why didn't Narumi ever return" asked Sakura.

"Several reasons! One, my pact with the foxes and my training. Two, though it was unspoken the village elders exiled me the minute they got wind of my plan to seek out other fox demons. Third, after so long of not seeing our brother me and Nara decided it best not to make our existence known, However once I learned my brother was now a target of several evil organizations including the Akatski I couldn't stay away. I had to start protecting him since brother refuses to" explained Narumi.

"Well then luck is on your side. You see Naruto here incidentally used to use a perverted ninjutsu of his own making growing up that looked remarkably close to you thus Sakura's confusion back at the ramen shop" said Kakashi.

"I see! Well then I guess I can kick my sister's ass later for that but for now we can use this to my advantage" said Narumi.

"Very well then. In the mean time I shall look into your exile with the council and elders and see if there is any hope of having it lifted. If not well it's a damn good thing most villagers who know you think you are dead except of course for your friends" said Tsunade.

With that the group left. It was now night out. "Well it is getting late and we have training tomorrow so we had better get going home" said Sakura.

"Uh about that..You see I kind of lost the key to my apartment in the fuss today" said Naruko blushing.

"Yeah and you nearly forgot these too" said Kakashi holding about for shopping bags.

"Oh thanks sensei. Well I guess since Naruko is a girl now I can ask my parents if she can stay for a while. I will also ask if you can stay too Narumi" said Sakura.

"Oh no need there. They will agree after all your parents are two of the friends Tsunade was talking about" said the older blonde.

"Really" asked Sakura surprised.

"Yeah the Uzumaki clan and the Haruno clan were great friends for many generations" said Narumi.

*At Sakura's house*

Sure enough once at the Haruno home they were greeted warmly. Sakura's mother was in tears.

"Oh my we thought you were dead Narumi. You were such a sweet and caring young lady Narumi. Certainly talented and a credit to your clan" said Sakura's mom reminiscing about the good old days.

'_Ha sweet and caring my ass' _thought Naruko.

"Oh Haru stop. Just cause I was at the top of my class in pre academy training school doesn't make me that great" said Narumi in a sweeter tone that Sakura and Naruko had not heard from her till now.

They then explained the situation to Sakura's parents.

"Ahem anyway so then Naruko you are a girl now? Well I guess since you are our daughter's teammate and an Uzumaki we can honor your request. Leave it to an Uzumaki to get into trouble" said Sakura's Father.

"Yep I remember the time Kushina got her clothes torn up in training when were teenagers" said miss Haruno. She quickly stooped herself. "Oh dear I forgot Naruko you never got to your mother" she said trying to comfort her and recover from her mistake at the same time.

"It's alright. I would actually like to hear about my mother" said Naruko solemnly.

"Well anyway it was funny cause there was our squad facing off against a team of chunin from the Waterfall village who was visiting and Kira Uchiha starts nosebleeding like no tomorrow while Kushina starts slapping the hell out of the waterfall ninja till the poor boy admitted defeat" finished Sakura's mother as if to signal a change in topic.

Naruko didn't get it but Sakura was surprised. Narumi was uninterested.

'_Ha so my mother, Naruto's mother and one of Sasuke's relatives were on a squad? Wow what an odd coincidence. Guess that's why my mom is no longer active" _thought the pink haired girl.

"Well then I guess you two can stay in Sakura's room" said her mother breaking Sakura from her thoughts. She nodded and led Narumi and Naruko upstairs. Sakura's room was nothing fancy, neither to girly nor too boyish. The walls were painted blue. Her bed had been neatly made with a yellow blanket and tan sheets. The only furniture a dresser with a radio and TV on top and a small bookshelf surprisingly filled with manga and fair few ninja books. She also had a closet and a pink rug, quite possibly the most girlish thing in the room. Still it was a bit much for Naruko whom was still clearly showing signs of not accepting her new feminine fate.

To be continued

Okay well that ran a bit longer than I had intended *sigh* Sorry if it got boring. And yeah I know Narumi and Nara are crappy names for Naruto/Naruko's siblings but I wanted something that fit. As for the squad composition I figured hell if Choji, Ino and Shikamaru's squad can be a duplicate of their parents then why not others lol.

In regards to the name Kira I just went with it. Anyway as for the little twists I threw in here this chapter I think I made good on my promise to throw something interesting in this chapter. I have plans for the next chapter as well and hopefully chapter 4 will be Naruto's first mission as Naruko or at least the start of it. Well that is all for now.

*leaves via shunshin*


	2. Chapter 3

The Other Side Of Life

Hello gain all! Well heres chapter already hot off the presses ^^ Sorry about the mis title last chapter. I fully intended to write about the start of Naruto's or rather Naruko's female training under Sakura but I just got a little carried away with it. I think you guys have helped revamp my writing spirit *giggle* Thank you all so much for reading. Hope I can get this done before bed Anyway so yeah I am getting way into writing my fics on here thanks to you awesome folks. With that lets get to my actual chapter and less yammering ^^;

On with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. *Sasuke fans be grateful*

Chapter 3: Sleepover! The Training From Hell Begins!

Naruto: *gulp* I don't like the sound of that!

*Title idea based on original episode tile formats ^^; *

Naruko, Narumi, and Sakura had gotten out some sleeping bags and prepped her room for her guests. Most especially Naruko whom would likely become a frequent house guest over the next two weeks.

The girls were now currently getting a bath. Naruko was feeling uncomfortable the whole time. "Naruko relax you're one of the girls now! Besides seriously you used to prance around naked in front of half the village naked with the jutsu! How you can you be nervous now" said Sakura.

"Well it uh just seems different now you know? It just doesn't feel right somehow" said Naruko blushing. Sakura and Narumi both giggled.

"Ha who would have thought, Naruto would ever have a sense of shame or modesty? Maybe now you know how the women of the village felt when you used such perverted jutsu" said Sakura. Naruko just drooped her head in shame. Narumi tried to change the topic.

"Wow Sakura I'm surprised you have a bath this big in your house" said Narumi.

"Yeah well dad won the Leaf Village Home Makeover sweepstakes when I was 6 so he decided to make one of the few changes to the house that he thought would be of use. It was actually useful when I was a kid and held a few sleepovers with the other kunoichi of the village. Also of course mom and dad used it too" said Sakura cringing at the last part.

"Ahem so Narumi er.. um..sis how exactly do you know Tsunade, Kakashi and the pervy sage" asked Naruko.

"Ha nice to know I'm not the only one to know how perverted that old geezer is! Anyway the answer is simple. As Sakura's mom pointed out earlier I was something of a child prodigy not unlike Sasuke Uchiha however I was better. You see by age 7 I was already Jonin. I was trained from age four and excelled at jutsu at a pace the boggled the entire village. At age five I was put under the training of all three sanin as well as our father and the third hokage. Even after reaching Jonin rank I continued to train with them until Orochimaru of course fled having been found to be a traitor. After that only the sage trained me because Tsunade left as well and the third hokage had other matters at the time. As for Kakashi we were friends when he was training to make Jonin but not for long because I left the village the day you were born" explained Narumi.

"Wow you are so cool" said Naruko.

"Wow you must be like Tsunade's equal by now" said Sakura impressed.

"Yeah most likely. After all you would be surprised what a missing nin can learn while traveling" said Narumi as she scrubbed her mid section.

"So does the Uzumaki clan have a blood line trait" asked Sakura curiously.

"Well I wouldn't call em traits but theres a few! One is our chakra. Our clan has a unique chakra that even without the nine tails makes us strong. We have a greater supply of chakra that lasts longer and requires less to be used for jutsu than most shinobi. Second is exclusive to the woman in our clan. Throughout the entire Uzumaki clan history all of our women have been the most beautiful in the entire village. Also we have that trademark Uzumaki charm that no one neither male nor female can turn down. Lastly generally most Uzumaki's have a uncanny ability to make friends with anyone and even inspire others" explained Narumi quickly blushing.

"I didn't mean to boast" she added quickly.

"No it's okay. That all actually makes sense. After all you and Naruko are both so pretty and well built" started Sakura with a blush. "Then theres the time Naruto inspired over 70 genin in the chunin exams. Plus Naruto was able to change Gaara for better" said Sakura causing Naruko to blush.

Just then Sakura's dad came into the bathroom. "umm it's kind of getting girls" he said.

"Chaaa! Dad get the hell out" yelled Sakura about to throw her soap. She was cut off by Naruko and Narumi. Both girls glowed with orange and red chakra and sent matching death glares at . A strong killing intent filled the room. "Get the hell out now or else" both girls said holding their glares.

"Umm yes well just thought I would let you know. I'm just gonna go shower upstairs now" he said backing out of the room slowly after soiling himself. As soon as he was gone both girls returned to normal.

'_Remind me never to piss those two off' _Thought Sakura.

"Oh sorry about that Sakura. It was just a reflex. I would never hurt my sisters friends" said Narumi earning a shocked look from Sakura.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention that when two or more Jinchuruki are around each other not only can they form a link but can read minds if they know how" said Narumi earning a look of shock from Naruko and Sakura.

"So then you can talk to Kyuubi then" asked Naruko

"Actually I can talk to you all Kit" said the fox causing Sakura to freak a little.

"W-what the heck? Was that the nine tails" asked Sakura.

"Oh just great now the fox can argue with Sakura" said Naruko.

"Ha I have no reason to argue with your former crush Kit" Said Kyuubi.

"Damn you you fox. Don't talk about my business" yelled Naruko blushing with a vein twitching on her forehead.

"Uh yeah but she's over that crush right" asked Sakura.

"Eh who can say? By the way nice to meet you Narumi. We will have to chat again soon" said Kyuubi before falling silent.

The girls finished bathing and made their way back upstairs to Sakura's bedroom. Soon they went to bed.

***The next morning***

Naruko was sleeping comfortably when she was woken up by yelling. "Get the hell out of my room" sensei yelled Sakura.

Naruto woke up to see Narumi in only her panties while she and Sakura glare at none other than Kakashi.

"Please let me explain. I didn't think you all were still asleep. Tsunade sent me" said Kakashi trying to defend himself.

"Uh why is Kakashi sensei here" asked Naruko sleepily.

"I have a message. The hokage wants Naruko to come to her place this morning. She said you two may accompany her as well" said Kakashi before dodging a punch from Sakura that put a hole in her wall.

"Fine we will be there! Now get out" yelled Narumi. Kakashi having relayed the message quickly left for sake of self preservation.

"Next time I will have Shizune go" said Kakashi to himself.

***At the Hokage mansion***

"Ah Naruko good you're here. I asked you here for a few reasons. First off now that you are stuck as a girl we will need to have you get a new ninja I.D. complete with your new name and a new photo" said Tsunade causing Naruko to groan. She still recalled the incident with the third over her first I.D.

"Second before Sakura starts your girl training we need to run a series of tests and such. This will include a full physical exam of Naruko to check on her health and such as well as the initial progress of her body adjusting to the jutsu mishap. Furthermore we shall have to test her various ninja abilities in this state" said Tsunade. Naruko of course was none too thrilled about the idea of a physical exam.

After much coaxing and a brief fight against Shizune, Narumi, Sakura, Tsunade and a female Anbu who was fortunately there on business Naruko was dragged into an exam room and stripped of her clothes.

"I hate you grandma! And you too sis" said Naruko as Tsunade began the exam. She took all of Naruko's measurements, weighed her and did a full top to bottom examination first with her eyes and hands then with her chakra.

"Well her body is actually adjusting quite well to change" said Tsunade.

"Perhaps but she is still learning" said Sakura earning a glare from Naruko.

Naruko soon got dressed then they headed to the same training ground team Kakashi used often. Waiting for them was none other than Kakashi and shockingly Iruka.

"Wow Kakashi you weren't kidding about Naruto! Looks like I owe you 200 ryo" said a shocked Iruka.

"Hey why did you tell Iruka" yelled Naruko.

"It was hokage's orders" said Kakashi.

"Damn it! Why granny" she yelled.

"*sigh* I told you your change is permanent did I not? As such the whole village will know sooner or later and besides just to play safe we needed an extra opponent to test you" said Tsunade.

"You know I would not have minded kicking my sister's ass" said Narumi coldly.

"What was that? Some sister you are" yelled Naruko.

"No offense Narumi but you jutsu may attract attention from unwanted sources. Also I figured two of her teachers would be more fitting" said Tsunade.

"Well then shall we begin" asked Kakashi.

"Very well. This test shall be split up into several portions. First we shall test your chakra control in this form. To do so you shall first do the tree climb and walk on water exercises. Then you shall go at Iruka with your lower level jutsu. This means no Rasengan just yet. The fight against Iruka will merely have an objective of landing four blows" explained Tsunade.

With that Naruko first did the tree climbing with no troubles. Next however she did the walk on water only to fall in the river several times.

"Well I think the walk on water may be harder because she has to adjust to her new weight and frame" said Tsunade taking notes and analyzing Naruko's abilities.

Next came the fight with Iruka. She started with her signature move. "Multi shadow clone jutsu" she called. Unlike in her old form instead of a dozen Naruto's there was now about 20 Naruko's thankfully fully clothed in Naruko's new ninja outfit. Though a part of Kakashi was disappointed by this.

Naruko tried to get in a few punches but Iruka dodge well. As a last ditch effort one of her clones got behind Iruka and launched him into air. While he was surprised she capitalized as she had in that fight with Gaara. "Na-ru-to's ninja handbook" her clones said landed a series of punches.

Naruko had passed the test but not as Tsunade had hoped. "Ahem Naruko well done however I must ask just how many clones had you intended to make" said Tsunade.

"Uh well I only wanted 12" she said.

"Hmm as I thought. Your chakra flow and control are a bit off but not enough to be a major concern. You may need to work on the walking on water though. Well then that concludes stage one of the test. Now in stage two we will test your genjutsu. Then in stage three we test your taijutsu" said Tsunade.

Naruko nodded in agreement. While Iruka rested Sakura was chosen to work with Naruko on genjutsu. After 90 minutes it became apparent that it was all in vain. "Well her genjutsu still sucks" said Kakashi earning a death glare from the blonde.

"Okay now then lets test your taijutsu" said Tsunade. With that poor Iruka was up again. They battled it for some time till Naruko was able to get Iruka airborne once more. Then just as her battle with Kiba during the chunin exam take the opportunity to strike. "Uzumaki Barrage" she yelled aiming a kick at Iruka that was off. The hit while effective resulted in Naruko hitting Iruka with just her leg. Tsunade called an end to the battle.

"It seems some of your moves are a little off too" noted Tsunade aloud. "Now then for stage three of the test. We will test your speed and overall skill set. Naruko will try to get a bell from Kakashi" she said as the Jonin stood up.

"Ha now I can get payback for that genjutsu comment" said Naruko with a grin.

"Oh great just what we need another Sakura and Tsunade. Gee these woman re fickle" said Jiraya who had just arrived with no tact earning four sets of death glares.

"What was that" said Tsunade, Naruko, Narumi and Sakura all at once.

Shizune sweat dropped. _'I'm just gonna root them on from the sidelines' _thought Tsunade.

"I er uh just wanted to see how my favorite student is doing. Oh and hey long time no see Narumi" said the sage trying to change the subject.

"By the way Naruto why are you in your… He was cut off by a hard punch to the gut from Naruko.

"First off it isn't my sexy jutsu old man! And second don't compare me to others" said Naruko delivering a kick to his face while he was hunched over.

"Wow..Such monster strength" he said before falling on the ground.

"What was that" she said a vain twitching on her forehead.

"I just said yes I got it" he said.

"Thought so" said Naruko walking back over to Kakashi who looked slight intimidated.

"_Damn when did Naruto get super human strength" _thought the toad sage.

"_Damn Naruko is like another Sakura" _thought Kakashi.

"Ha I think I like the new Naruto even more" said Tsunade.

"_Great more competition" _thought Sakura before recalling the whole mind reading thing.

Naruko's vain twitched some more while Narumi just chuckled a bit to herself.

To be continued

Phew another chapter done. Hope you all enjoyed. Next part will include more training and a bit of foreshadowing for the the timeline of this fic. By the way this fic is obviously taking place somewhere in the Shippuden timeline. I'm thinking post Gaara/Akatski rescue incident and perhaps a change to the Sai/Sasuke/Orochimaru events. Not sure yet As I have said before though definitely a different story line here with a change to past, present and future events at times. Also sorry if there isn't enough training for you all but I got tired writing this. Sorry ^^; anyway I should get to my other stories too so not sure when the next chapter will be up.


End file.
